Killers: Asesinas a sueldo
by Roko92
Summary: Rachel es una joven deprimida por su reciente ruptura; Quinn una joven asesina a sueldo. ¿Qué pasará cuándo sus caminos se encuentren? Basado en la película KILLERS. Faberry love con algo de Brittana. ¡Denle una oportunidad! Rated: M, por siguientes capítulos
1. Un vuelo movidito

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** todos los personajes de Glee pertenecen a FOX y a Ryan Murphy, al igual que los escenarios y la trama pertenecientes a la película Killers (2010), pertecene a Lion Gate Entertainent y a su director, Robert Luketic.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_**"Un vuelo movidito"**_

_**(Punto de vista de Rachel)**_

_"Les habla el capitán. El tiempo estimado de vuelo a Niza es de siete horas y treinta minutos. Nuestros auxiliares de vuelo pasarán para ofrecerles bebida, cortesía de la compañía. Volaremos a una altitud de treinta y un mil pies. Esperamos que disfruten del vuelo " _

Fue la primera frase que escuché cuando el avión hubo despegado. Cerré los ojos en un vano intento de echar una cabezadita. Pero, claro está, no lo conseguí. Pues la voz de mi madre llamando a una de las azafatas llegó a mis oídos.

-Disculpe. -decía mi madre- Oiga. Perdón. ¡Oiga! -chilló.

-¡Mamá! -le llamé la atención- ¿Te importa?

-La salida de emergencias está en el trece "D". -me dijo mi hermano haciéndose el gracioso, pues ninguno de los dos soportábamos a mi madre cuando se ponía tan impertinente.

-Ya, gracias Noah, entendido. -le respondí alegremente.

-Em... ¡Disculpe!

-_¡Bonjour!_ -dijo cortesmente la azafata.

-Cuatro copas de coñac. -pidió nuestra madre.

-No, para mí no. -intervino papá- No me gusta beber cuando vuelo.

-Yo tampoco, gracias.

-Ni yo. -dijo mi hermano.

-Entonces tráigame las cuatro a mí. -concluyó la alcohólica de la familia.

La muchacha miró a mi madre con cara extrañada, pero nosotros ya estábamos acostumbrados a que bebiese tanto.

-Me siento tan orgulloso de ti, estrellita. -empezó mi padre mientras me cogía la mano- Cualquier mujer plantada unas horas antes de su boda habría desistido y no se hubiese ido de vacaciones, pero tú no. Eres muy valiente.

-Gracias, pero no me plantó, no fue exactamente así.

-Fue de mutuo acuerdo. -interrumpió mi hermana, yo asentí sonriente- Acordaron separarse cuando él la abandonó por irse con una modelo italiana. -esta chica siempre estaba igual, ¿tanto le costaba apoyarme un poco?

-¿No era por qué él necesitaba espacio y no quería casarse siendo tan joven? -preguntó mi padre igorándome por completo- Y he de decir que si es así, estoy completamente de acuerdo con Finn, érais demasiado jóvenes para casaros.

-No, era porque no la encontraba espontánea. -afirmó mamá- Bueno, por eso y porque, después de tres años de relación, no habían tenido sexo.

-¡Sigo sentada aquí! -les informé de mal humor- ¡Os estoy oyendo! ¿Podríais dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviese?

-Quiso llevarte a hacer _puenting_ y no quisiste. -saltó Noah- Asúmelo, eres una aburrida hermanita.

-Tengo terror a las alturas y una regla: no vomitar en lugares públicos. ¡Creo qué es totalmente razonable! Además, ninguna futura estrella de Broadway debe arriesgar su vida de esa manera.

-Demasiadas reglas. -comentó mi madre por lo bajini.

-No es malo ser cautelosa, cielo. -mi padre, tan majo como siempre. ¡Él si que me entendía!- La prudencia es sexy. La primera vez que tu madre y yo hicimos el amor no nos quitamos los cinturones de seguridad, era fácil y...

-Ya papá. ¿Qué he dicho sobre lo de vomitar en público? -lo interrumpí en su discurso, negándome por completo a soportar otra vez batallitas sobre su vida sexual- No es necesario que me comentes nada de tu vida sexual.

-Cambiate de asiento. -me pidió mi madre mientras miraba a mi padre insinuante- Desde aquí no puedo meterle mano.

-¿Y la salida de emergencia está...? -me preguntó Santana desde el asiento de atrás.

-En el trece "D". -respondí, sonriendo amargamente- Confía en mí. Lo sé. Estoy a punto de saltar por ella.

_**Continuará...**_

_****_**Espero que os guste la idea de este fic, acepto críticas de toda clase siempre que no sena ofensivas ;P ¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. ¿Amor a primera vista?

******D********escargo de responsabilidad:** todos los personajes de Glee pertenecen a FOX y a Ryan Murphy, al igual que los escenarios y la trama pertenecientes a la película Killers (2010), pertecene a Lion Gate Entertainent y a su director, Robert Luketic.

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_**"¿Amor a primera vista?"**_

_**(Punto de vista de Quinn)**_

El objetivo estaba localizado. Jacob Ben Israel era su nombre. La Interpool puso precio a su cabeza por sus múltiples crímenes contra la humanidad. Yo era la encargada de cobrar por acabar con él.

Conducía mi deportivo rojo a toda velocidad por la costa de Niza. Brittany, mi hermana pequeña y compañera, se sentaba en el sitio del copiloto. Ambas éramos rubias, guapas y las más letales de toda la compañía.

El helicóptero de Jacob apareció ante nuestros ojos. Aceleré todo lo que pude para no perderlo ni un segundo.

-Lo tengo a la vista. -informé a mi superior a través del manos libres- Objetivo confirmado. Sigo el procedimiento.

Jefrow, como lo llamaban sus allegados, y su esposa, Harmony, aterrizaron sobre su lujoso yate. Hicieron transbordo a una Zodiac aparentemente cara. Brittay y yo llegamos al muelle. Le entregué las llaves del coche y ella desapereció de mi vista.

Empecé a caminar fotografiando disimuladamente la gran embarcación. Ahí es donde debía poner la bomba para acabar con ese pedazo de escoria. La única pena es que su mujer muriese también.

* * *

Llegamos al hotel a la hora de la siesta. Entramos disimuladamente para no llamar demasiado la atención. Sin embargo, no pude evitar fijarme en una hermosa joven que parecía de mi edad. Solamente la ví de espaldas, pero me cautivó. Ese pelo cayendo en casacada por sus hombros, esas perfectas curvas y esas piernas kilométricas me volvieron loca.

-Tienes unas dieciocho horas para entregar el paquete. -me comunicó esa monótona voz sacándome de mi ensoñación- Luego el jefe quiere que canceles la cuenta.

-Sí. -respondí- Sí, tendré su factura lista para entregar.

_**(Punto de vista de Rachel)**_

-Nos han puesto a todos en la segunda planta, y a una de mis hijas en la tercera. -se quejó mi padre al recepcionista- Y reservé explícitamente habitaciones contiguas. ¡¿Dónde está el encargado?! ¡Voy a poner una reclamación!

-Pero señor, la habitación es preciosa. Es una de las mejores de todo el hotel.

-Preciosa y contigua. No significan lo mismo, ¿verdad que no? -le respondió de mala manera- Es una mujer soltera. Y está sola. Así que no puede estar ella sola en una habitación tan alejada de los demás.

-¡Oh! -el joven me miró extrañado- Pensé que el señorito era su novio. -dijo mirando a Noah.

-Soltera reciente. -me defendí- No siempre estoy sola. Él es mi mellizo. -le aclaré- Papá, ¿qué importa la habitación?

-¿Sabes cuántos atracos con derribo de puerta hay en los hoteles? -intervino, ignorándome completamente- Tercera planta. Con vistas al mar. ¡Quiero una habitación contigua a la de sus hermanos!

-¡Siempre igual con las habitaciones! -gruñí, esta vez dirigiéndome al resto de mi familia- No sé que manía tiene. ¡No lo entiendo!

-Deja que haga su numerito. El francesito se rendirá. -dijo Puck mientras sonreía divertido- Tiene cara de comadreja, como el otro. -yo lo miré extrañada- Finn. Me refiero a Finn.

-Lo sé Noah. Sólo que ya no hablamos más de él, ¿recuerdas?

-Vale. -se rindió- De acuerdo. Ya está muerto.

-¿Nunca te molestó que tuviera unos pechos tan femeninos? -preguntó Santana con toda su maldad.

-¿Qué? -ella hizo un gesto de obviedad- ¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿Cómo que no? Si les pones nata montada por encima parecen el postre ese que probamos cuando fuimos a España de viaje, ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Tetillas de monja. -respondió mamá mientras bebía de su petaca- Estaba rico.

-¡Yo no hablo francés! -la voz de mi padre, que seguía discutiendo con el pobre botones, llegó a mis oídos.

-Voy a ver mi habitación, papá y tú ya os apañaréis. -informé, desaciéndome del abrazo que mi madre me estaba regalando en ese momento.

-¿Quieres unos antiácidos? -me preguntó mamá, yo hice un gesto de exasperación- ¿No te sería más fácil complacerme?

* * *

Iba en el ascensor leyendo la etiqueta de mi bote de antiácidos mientras masticaba unos cuantos cuando, de repente, la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Al otro lado había una joven rubia, con unos impresionantes ojos verdes, y un bikini que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

-_Bonjour_. -dijo sonriendo coquetamente mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

-_Bonjour_. -le respondí con algo de dificultad por todos los antiácido que llevaba en la boca.

Durante todo el trayecto en el ascensor la chica no paraba de hablarme en francés y yo, que no entendía absolutamente nada, sonreía como una imbécil a la vez que asentía. Salí del ascensor a toda prisa pero, cuando me di la vuelta, la rubia caminaba detrás de mí. Empecé a andar de camino a la playa, seguida siempre por la impresionante y guapa mujer.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Me está siguiendo?" pensaba mientras seguía caminando nerviosa.

Volvió a hablarme en francés cuando llegamos al acantilado donde estaban las piscinas y los bares. Pero ya me estaba cansando. No podía seguir haciendo el ridículo de esa forma.

-No hablo francés. - le dije sonriendo nerviosa y disculpándome con la mirada- Je ne parle...

-Tranquila, lo sabía desde que empezaste a sonreirme de manera extraña en el ascensor. -me repondió mientras se mordía el labio inferior. "¡Dios! ¿Cómo puede ser tan sexy?"- ¿Se puede saber por qué fingías? Lo podrías haber dicho antes.

-No lo sé pero, ¿por qué me has seguido? -le pregunté mientras observaba atentamente mis pies, para así evitar tener que mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo venía a la playa, ¿recuerdas? -informó mientras señalaba el bikini que llevaba puesto.

-Ya, bueno... -empecé a ponerme nerviosa- Yo también podía venir a nadar.

-¿Vas a nadar? -dijo mirando mis falditas de cuadros, mis zapatos con calcetas y mi jersey de rombos- ¿De verdad?

-No. -sonreí avergonzada mientras me giraba para irme- Y ahora voy a pasar la vergüenza en otro lado.

-Por cierto, soy Quinn. -se presentó mientras me tendía la mano, evitando así que me marchase. Me quedé mirándola embobada hasta que su voz volvió a traerme de nuevo al mundo de los mortales- ¿Tienes nombre?

-Oh, soy Rachel Barbra Berry. Rach para los amigos. A veces Rachel. No, Rach. Sólo Rach. -ahí fue cuando realmente me puse histérica, pero no sabía que tenía esa chica que, con solo mirarme, me hacía perder el norte.

-Encantada "sólo Rach". -me sonrió, y yo creí morir en ese mismo instante- Bueno, voy a nadar un rato antes de que oscurezca.

-Sí, claro. Ese cuerpazo necesita mantenimiento.

"¿Eso lo he dicho yo? ¡Pero que bocazas que soy!" Me sonrió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras en dirección al agua. "¡Dios, qué buena que está!" Comencé a caminar, pero de nuevo su voz llamándome me detuvo.

-Me estaba preguntando... -pareció dudar pero, finalmente, se decidió- ¿Te apetecería salir conmigo esta noche? Si no tienes nada que hacer, claro. -yo solo asentí de nuevo, como la gran tonta que era- Genial, nos vemos en el Stella Maris a las nueve.

* * *

_**(Punto de vista de Quinn)**_

Tenía que acabar el trabajo lo más rápido posible si quería que me diese tiempo a llegar a mi cita con Rachel, no sé qué demonios tiene esa chica, pero creo que puede surgir algo realmente bueno de esta noche.

Hacía algo más de media hora que había perdido de vista a Britt, no sabía dónde demonios se había metido aunque, conociéndola, seguramente estaría ligándose a algún niñito de papá; por lo que me tocó volver a hacer el trabajo sucio.

Me sumergí en el agua y cogí la bolsa con los explosivos que habíamos dejado preparados el día anterior. Fui buceando hacia el yate de Ben Israel y comencé a trepar por el ancla. Una vez arriba me deslicé por debajo del helicóptero que había en cubierta y enganché la bomba a la parte baja del vehículo. Aunque apareció uno de los vigilantes para intentar atraparme, finalmente hice todo el trabajo a la perfección.

* * *

_**(Punto de vista de Rachel)**_

Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación. Cuando llegué empecé a deshacer mi equipaje buscando algo perfecto para esa noche, pero en mi maleta no había nada. Llegué a la tercera planta y empecé a traquear en la habitación de mi hermana. Necesitaba ir de compras y lo necesitaba ya. Al fin la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una rubia, envuelta en una sábana. Mi boca se abrió hasta tocar el suelo.

-Perdona, creo que me he equivocado. -dije para empezar a darme la vuelta.

-¡Espera! -me llamó- ¿Buscas a Santana?

-Eh... Sí, soy su hermana. -los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par- Dile si puede salir, por favor.

-Su hermana mayor, ¿verdad? -me miró de arriba abajo mientras yo negaba- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecinueve. -la chica palideció por completo- Santana tiene veintidós recién cumplidos.

-¡Oh no! -dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la frente- ¿Me he liado con una vieja?

-Me temo que sí.

-¿Brittany? -escuché como los pasos se dirigían a la puerta- ¡Rachel! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Santana, ¿podemos hablar un segundo en privado? -le dije mientras la miraba fulminándola con la mirada, ya que también llevaba una sábana enrollada en el cuerpo- Y ponte algo decente antes.

* * *

Después de haberle echado el puro a mi hermana por acostarse con una niña, Noah y Santana me acompañaron a comprarme algo de ropa para mi cita. Lo cierto es que estaba histérica, nunca había salido con una chica, pero no sé que tiene esa Quinn que me vuelve loca.

-¿Te falta mucho? He dejado a una niña en mi habitación desnuda y aún tengo que convencerla de que no me denuncie por abusos o algo así. -comentó Santana mientras que Noah sólo sonreía pervertidamente- No sé para qué te pruebas tantos vestidos, si seguro que será otra friki como la morsa que tenías por novio.

-Tana, dájala en paz. -interfirió mi hermano, cosa que agradecí- Mientras no sea una asesina o una psicópata está será bien recibida en la familia.

-No sé chicos, no tienen pinta de eso. -dije mientras sonreía bobamente mientras recordaba el bello rostro de la rubia- Es la mujer más guapa que he visto en mi vida, parece un ángel, de verdad.

-¿Me parece a mí o nuestra hermanita se ha enamorado? -respondió Santana con una sonrisa pícara- ¿Será amor a primera vista?

Me quedé pensando en las palabras de mi hermana. ¿Estaba enamorada de Quinn? No era posible, acabábamos de conocernos. Estaba más que claro que sentía una gran atracción por ella y que me gustaba muchísimo pero, de ahí a estar enamorada había un largo recorrido.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Siento muchísimo la espera, pero tuve un accidente de tráfico y he estado bastante liada con temas de abogados y demás, pero ya estoy de vuelta siempre que vosotros queráis ;)

Ya sé que los capítulos son un poco cortos, pero estoy intentando hacerlo todo lo más parecido a la película y si meto mucho contenido en un sólo capi la historia se me va en tres o cuatro actualizaciones... :(

Muchas gracias a **Jael.D**, **FaberryFace**, **DanielleOnes **y **DanDy-21 **por sus reviews y también agradeceros a todos los que añadisteis la historia a favoritos y a los followers :)

Espero que nos veamos pronto por aquí con otra actualización ^^


End file.
